


But if I choose the darkness, instead?

by persimonne



Series: In the end, they were related [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Porn, But no actual butt stuff, Canonverse AU, Choking, Dark, F/M, Han and Leia Had No Idea, In The End They Were Related, Incest, Mention of butt stuff, Post Episode IX, Rey is a Lab Experiment, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: After the events of Episode IX, Rey and Ben discover that they're related.





	But if I choose the darkness, instead?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts), [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts), [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts), [starcrossreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossreylo/gifts), [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts), [hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/gifts), [Zabeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabeta/gifts).



>  
> 
>   
>  
> 
> Moodboard by Kylosren <3  
> 

 

In the end, they were related.

 

Rey hasn’t talked to Ben–hasn’t talked to anyone–for hours. He has closed the bond, going in the depth of the old base–undoubtedly to destroy something–and she’d holed herself up in the Falcon, without any kind of food–a bad omen–and her friends are taking turns, trying to convince her to come out. Or pushing her to leave Kylo Ren for good since they share blood, and this isn’t something civilized people do.

 

“What do you know of civilization?” she cries, punching the durasteel walls–something unusual for her, something that _he_ ’d do.

 

It's beyond belief, but, according to the information found in the data center on the wreckage of the Death Star, they're definitely related. A cruel game of the Force, taking away from her the only person who can understand her, the only person that really cares about her, the only person that she’s ever loved. It’s still unclear if he’s her twin, her brother, her cousin–who even cares, at this point. She only knows that some cold-hearted darksider liked to tinker a bit too much with the Force, and with stolen human gametes.

 

Someone knocks heavily on the door.

 

“Rey! Rey, please, listen to me.” It’s Finn, her dearest friend. “This is the Force, telling you that you have to leave him. He’s dangerous, and he clearly has no part in your future. Come away with us, forget him. Poe, Jannah and Rose are preparing their stuff, we’re going to leave the base in a few hours.”

 

Her head spins, the acrid taste of bile staining her throat.

 

“No,” she croaks. “You can’t understand. Go away, Finn, go away with Poe, Jannah, and Rose. There is no place for someone like me with you.”

 

“That’s not true, Rey, come with us, I beg you. You’ll forget about him in no time.”

 

Is that even possible? Can she forget someone she’s connected with at the deepest level of her being, in no time? Can she forget the man who knows her most secret desires, simply abandoning him for a mismatched company of friends? Can she forget the only man she’ll ever love?

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Rey, he’s dangerous. What if he hurts you?”

 

She’s tired. She leans against the wall, the cool durasteel soothing her headache.

 

_What if he hurts me? If he hurts me, I’ll hurt him back._

 

But she knows better than that. “He’ll never hurt me, Finn. Please, let me be. Go away.”

 

“How can you be sure? You can live without him, belie–”

 

“I don’t _want_ to live without him!” she shouts, hurting her throat.

 

Finn remains silent, and then, after a minute, she hears his steps on the ramp, moving away from her.

 

She cries, curled in the bunk.

  
  
  


They send Rose next. Rey hasn’t talked much with the girl, but she doesn’t dislike her.

 

“Rey?”

 

Rey remains curled, her back towards the door, a cushion over her ears.

 

“I know that you have history with him, and he’s dark, and attractive, but you don’t have to stay with him, after we discovered… what we discovered. You’re not a creature born from darkness, like he is.”

 

_But if I choose the darkness, instead?_

 

“They say that you’ll never forget your first love,” Rose continues. “But you have your whole life ahead of you. You have time to meet new people, and…”

 

Rey groans. She doesn’t want to meet new people.

 

“And nothing. I’ll leave you alone. Just please, tell me you have a contraceptive implant. If you don’t, I can bring you one from the infirmary.”

 

Rey doesn’t lie this time. “I have one already. Thank you.”

 

“Think about what I said, please. You still have time to decide.”

 

Rose leaves her, her steps waning as she descends the ramp of the Falcon.

  
  
  


Predictably, Jannah comes next. Rey’s stomach is rumbling, but the mere thought of eating makes her sick. The familiar loop of nausea and hunger is back, an unwelcome reminder of her time on Jakku.

 

“Rey,” Jannah calls her. “I only wanted to tell you that we’ve decided to wait; we’ll leave tomorrow morning. You have all the time to pack your bag and come with us. We’re bringing the droids too.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” she states flatly, her vocal chords dry for the lack of water.

 

“Maybe this revelation is a blessing in disguise. Someone like him could never make you happy. You simply made a mistake, it happens, and this is the right time to rectify that.”

 

“What do you know of happiness?” Rey doesn’t even have the energy to shout anymore.

 

Jannah goes away, without answering.

  
  
  


The bond opens again. Ben has just finished mowing an abandoned part of the base with his lightsaber. He’s panting, sweaty, his heart broken in a thousand pieces, but he can’t hide his longing for Rey. He needed to destroy duracrete, droids and trees for a couple of hours before admitting that he’s in love with a member of his own family, and there is no turning back from that. They shared everything already; they shared the foam from the sea of a faraway planet, they shared their lonely nights in front of the fire, they shared their bodies across thousands of lightyears, the whole Galaxy against them.

 

Could he live without her? He could survive, for sure, but that wouldn’t be life. She’s his crutch, his everything, the only light guiding him in the darkness. Related or not, he would choose her in a universe full of luminous galaxies.

 

 _I don’t want to live without you_ , he broadcasts across the bond.

 

 _Neither do I_ , she answers back.

 

He clips his lightsaber to his belt and starts running. The Falcon isn’t far from the base, but reaching it takes too much time for his tastes. The ramp is already lowered, and there’s Rey up there, her slim silhouette striking against the dim light of the ship. He’s on her in a few strides, his hands intertwining with her disheveled hair, his mouth upon her parched lips, his teeth biting her, eating her alive. She’s not shy, answering his assault with ferocity, splitting his lower lip with a vicious bite and basking in the sidereal taste of his blood.

 

_Her blood. Their blood._

 

He’s everywhere, his hands engulfing her meager curves, hiding in her moist crevices, playing with her goosebumps. They’re on the bunk in a matter of seconds, tearing at each other’s clothes. They’re dirty, sweaty, and related, and they don’t care, keeping up their run towards dominating each other. It’s a game they’ve played many times already, in person and through the bond. There is no winner, yet if feels like they’re both conquerors.

 

Rey is wet, drenched, almost like her body doesn’t care that Ben is her brother. She actually has no idea if they’re siblings, or cousins, or whatever, she couldn’t care less. She has chosen with whom she belongs, and it’s _him_. He’s dark, broken, aggressive, and he’s the only person that makes her heart beat again. Without him, life has no sense.

 

She straddles his hips, rubbing her wet cunt against his naked cock, its purple head already leaking precum against his belly, and he moans in her mouth. An idea takes root in the small, rational part of her brain, the one still able to think while she’s straddling two-hundred pounds of naked ex-Supreme Leader.

 

She leans over him, her lips over his ear, and whispers “Fuck me, _Brother_.”

 

He groans, his cock hard as a rock, and flips them over. He swipes a finger between her folds, and growls upon noticing how wet she is. There is no need for preparation, he takes his erection in his right hand, and after teasing her hard clit with his glans, he penetrates her with a single thrust, making her cry. Her muscles clench around him: it’s painful, and sublime. She reaches for his neck with both hands and squeezes, while he begins fucking her into the bunk, his hands spreading her legs wide open until her tendons burn.

 

“Look at me,” he croaks, while she squeezes his windpipe. “ _Baby sister_.”

 

Rey howls, releasing his neck. Not only does she not care about him being related to her, she finds it exhilarating. Them fucking even after becoming aware of the fact of it is like taking the taboo and bending it around their needs, it’s like exposing themselves to people that want them dead, it’s like saying _fuck you_ to Jakku, Snoke and the forever doomed Skywalker bloodline.

 

That’s how it’ll end, with them fucking in their father’s ship, free, unfettered, uncaring about anyone’s judgment. Ben kisses Rey, sweet pecks of his lips against hers, and he calls her _Baby Sister_ again while pinching her clit between thumb and forefinger, making her come. She’s limp, and he flips her again, entering her cunt from behind.

 

“Ben!” she cries, while he strokes her inner walls, his hands on her hips. _Brother._

 

One of his thumbs is dangerously close to her asshole, and she secretly wishes he’ll penetrate her there, but he stops, his fingertip swiping quickly over her furl.

 

“Next time I’ll fuck your ass. I’ll make you fuck your ass on my cock, Baby Sister.”

 

Rey whines, the mere thought making her arch her back, in search for more friction.

 

“My Baby Sister literally sitting on my hard, fat cock, what a sight you’ll be,” he coos, sliding a hand between her stomach and the bunk, in seek of her bundle of nerves.

 

Rey howls, coming again, and he empties himself inside of her with a roar.

  
  
  


Her cheek against his chest, she plays absentmindedly with a pebbled nipple. They both have tiny, pink nipples, it will be fun comparing every small things that they have in common, now that they _know._ Rey almost feels silly, not having noticed their similitudes before: they’re both tall, they have both dark hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes. Their teeth are huge, their nostrils small, they share a good amount of freckles (but Ben has more than her).

 

“I almost wish we were twins,” she whispers.” I would have killed to have someone always with me, when I was a child.”

 

“Sadly, I’m too old to be your twin.”

 

“It would be so fucked up,” she moans, clenching her thighs together. “So exciting.”

 

“You’re my sister, and that’s all that matters to me.”

 

“Say it again,” Rey pleads.

 

“My Sister, my Baby Sister. I’m gonna fuck every hole of yours, I want to hear you beg for your brother’s cock, to beg for me to fuck you until you can’t walk anymore.”

 

“Yes.” she takes his lower lip between her teeth, pulling, sucking on it until it engorged with blood.

 

“Let’s run away. Choose a planet,” Ben bursts out. “It’s only the two of us now.”

 

“Let's go where no one knows us, where we can love each other without hiding. I want to show you off like a trophy.”

 

He rolls over her, his weight welcome, his looming presence soothing.

 

“Yes, but I want to tell everyone that I’m fucking my little sister,” he moans, biting on her collarbone, causing goosebumps to erupt again on her skin, and bruises to bloom on her tender neck. “And she loves it so much that she’s always wet and ready for me.”

 

He plunges a finger into her cunt, her muscles now completely relaxed, and swipes her moisture from her labia to her engorged clit. She whines, opening her legs, granting her full access to her bundle of nerves.

 

“Imagine if Han and Leia were still alive… What would they say upon seeing us? Upon watching me flicking at my baby sister’s hard clit, on this bunk?”

 

Rey is already coming, flashes of electricity crossing her limbs. He kisses her collarbone, soothing the bites he gave her earlier. She sneaks a hand between their bodies, looking for his cock–hard again in a matter of minutes–and starts playing with his foreskin, still moist from before.

 

“And what would they say, seeing your baby sister’s little hand upon your huge, fat cock? Caressing it up and down, taking it between her lips?”

 

The image is enough to trigger his orgasm, white ropes of cum landing on her hand and his coarse pubic hair. She licks her own finger. She’ll be the complete ruin of him. They’re going to consume each other, and it will be glorious.

  
  
  


Rey prepares her bags early in the morning. She doesn’t have many things with her: a change of clothes, a dried flower, her doll. Where they’re going, for what they’re planning to do, they won’t even need to be dressed. Poe approaches her from behind, his mere presence irritating for her.

 

“Rey, it’s nice to see that you made the right choice, in the end. We’ll help you overcome your trauma, promised.”

 

She turns towards him. “You can say that out loud, I made the right decision.”

 

Her face impassible, she takes her bag and walks towards the Falcon. Poe remains silent, in shock. Finn, Jannah and Rose call for her, telling her that their ship in on the other side of the base, and she’s going in the wrong direction, but she keeps walking. In front of the Falcon there is Ben–her _brother_ , waiting for her, a smirk on his lips and sadness in his eyes. She climbs on the freighter without looking back, without listening to her friends, crying for her to stop.

 

_My place is here, with him._

 

He follows her, closing the durasteel ramp.

 

This is the beginning of their end.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my beta Leoba for correcting my grammar <3
> 
> You can find me on twitter @persimonne666


End file.
